Devices of this type usually serve to releasably connect a seat portion of a rear seat with the substructure of the vehicle so that the seat portion can be removed from the vehicle easily and without any tools. It should be appreciated that such devices may also be provided for use with foldable seat cushions or back rests so as to lock these seat portions into their normal position.
In these prior art devices of the type described in DE-PS No. 31 17 643, the latching element is a rod-like portion which is part of the wire frame of the rear seat. The recipient member is a locking assembly of complex structure which is fastened to the vehicle substructure and which comprises a locking pawl. When the seat portion is inserted to the locking position, the locking pawl engages the rod-like portion of the wire frame. The locking pawl can be moved by a pull-type actuating member into a release position. A recipient member of this type is relatively expensive to manufacture, because it is comprised of several components which must be individually manufactured and assembled. Furthermore, prior to installation of the rear seat, the recipient member must be bolted to the vehicle substructure.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device of the type described in the foregoing which is inexpensive in manufacture and which is suitable for simplified and low cost assembly.